


《𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙩𝙨》𝘩𝘹𝘩 & 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘬𝘺𝘶𝘶

by laulli



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulli/pseuds/laulli
Summary: hunter x hunter & haikyuu oneshotsrequests: open
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. chrollo | his dreams

**Author's Note:**

> requests: open (message / comment)
> 
> character x reader oneshot: (character) | his ____
> 
> character oneshot: (character) | ____

❝ ❞

contains: angst

warnings: depression, suicidal thoughts, suicide, death (happy ending)

❝ ❞

Today was the date of your birth, but also the date of your death.

You slowly slid off the bed, leaving the warmth of the blankets behind. Your bare feet came in contact with the cold tiles on the floor as you stepped towards the toilet. The chill from the floor seemed to seep into your body, freezing the blood in your veins. You felt so cold.

You opened the door to the toilet. Your feet led you straight to the bathtub. And there it was, lying silently in the middle of the white tub, a sinister, gleaming knife. The blade reflected the lights of the toilet, and the sharp edge glinted malevolently.

As if in a trance, you reached down. Your finger touched the tip of the blood. Beads of blood spurted out your fingertip. Your other hand then proceeded to grasp onto the knife.

But just as your fingers were about to enclose on the handle of the blade, you heard a voice.

A voice that was so familiar, yet so foreign.

A voice that you've heard thousands of times in your dreams.

The voice was calling your name.

As your breathing suddenly turned shallow, you turned around and raced towards the source of the voice.

It was coming from the balcony. From outside the building, perhaps?

You burst out of the confinement of your room as you walked to the edge of the balcony. Leaning onto the glass panel, you looked down.

And there he was.

The man you've been seeing in your dreams. For how long, you weren't sure.

But you recognised him immediately.

"Chrollo."

As you murmured his name, you wondered if it was all a dream.

If it wasn't a dream, why would he be right here in front of you?

If it wasn't a dream, why would you be able to see him?

If it wasn't a dream, why would you be able to hear him?

Your mind was in a daze. Everything was a haze.

Then, he spoke. Loud and clear, his words reached your ears.

"Come."

His arms were outstretched, inviting you.

You smiled wildly. It didn't matter if it was a dream.

As your face lit up with pure joy, you leapt down, landing into his embrace.

❝ ❞

Screams and shouts were heard as witnesses watched a young girl's body collide with the ground, ten storeys below her balcony.

❝ ❞

Chrollo's eyes flew open as he felt something soft and warm crashing onto his body from above. His body tensed as his muscles prepared for action.

His sharp eyes scanned the object, widening when he recognised the face of the person.

The girl he had been dreaming of was right there before him, laying on his body with the side of her head resting on his chest. Her soft breathing indicated that she was alive and asleep.

The fatigue on his face broke apart as he smiled, hugging the girl tightly.

❝ ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, i write dark stuff 
> 
> sorry that the first chapter of this book is kinda depressing... i intended to publish a fluffy chapter first but the previous ones that i wrote months ago are so cringe i decided to rewrite them instead


	2. kalluto | becoming a spider

❝ ❞

Kalluto was never anyone's favourite.

He was always overlooked, lurking in the background. He had always known his parents prioritised his brothers before him.

Illumi Zoldyck, being their firstborn, had grown up to become a perfect assassin in their eyes and they were proud to have raised their eldest son so successfully.

Milluki Zoldyck, being their obese and problematic son, often managed to make himself the centre of attention, although it was hardly ever for good reason.

Killua Zoldyck, being a prodigy and the heir of the Zoldyck family, was always, always, their favourite and first priority, showered with attention.

Alluka Zoldyck, being in a shared body with an unknown being, was detested by his parents but deeply loved and protected by Killua.

And then there was him. Kalluto Zoldyck. The youngest Zoldyck who was dressed like a girl because his mother had no daughters to dress up.

But he understood that his family cared about him. He was a Zoldyck and an excellent assassin after all.

His eldest brother had taught him so much and often let him tag along when he went on missions. He treated Kalluto differently from the way he treated Killua, less controlling and more affectionate.

He let Kalluto hold his hand occasionally, and even carried his little brother when Kalluto was severely hurt or feeling unwell.

When Kalluto did missions on his own, Illumi would ask if things went well upon his return.

Illumi truly was trying to be the best brother he could be. Kalluto knew that.

❝ ❞

Kalluto was silently eating the food on his plate, observing his family members, when Zeno's words suddenly made his ears perk up.

"Two members of the Phantom Troupe died during the Underground Auction events last week, which means, there will be new additions to the spiders."

"Two spiders dying at once is unusual. Any ideas on who or what did it?"

"Nope. Not the mafia, not the Hunter Association."

"Hmm, that's strange."

Kalluto thought profusely, "Should I request to join the Phantom Troupe? Detach myself from the family business for a while?"

This was his chance. His chance to be something else. His chance to step out of the shadows.

"I'm going to try," he decided as he took in a deep breath.

"May I join the Phantom Troupe?" his request was followed by silence. The other Zoldycks were beyond surprised.

"Kalluto, why do you want to become a spider?" Silva finally asked.

Kalluto spoke quietly and calmly, as he always did. His expressions spoke little of his emotions, a habit he had picked up from Illumi.

"I just thought I'd be able to learn more, train more, and improve more. Plus, being a member of the Phantom Troupe will surely serve our family well. I will rise in their ranks and benefit our family with information and connections."

"Oh yes, Kalluto dear! How thoughtful of you, doing so much for the family!" Kikyo cheered and clasped her hands together, nodding her approval.

Silva's gaze fixated on Kalluto for a while. Then, he finally gave his consent.

"You may do so."

Illumi tilted his head, his blank eyes seemed to hold concern to some degree.

"I will have to talk to you for a bit later, Kalluto."

"Yes, brother," Kalluto dipped his head.

❝ ❞

Kalluto had finished dinner and was walking back to his room, wondering what his brother had to say about the Phantom Troupe.

"They would never have let Killua leave and join the Phantom Troupe, but they gave me permission without much thought," young Kalluto didn't know how to feel, bittersweet thoughts mingling in his head. "Well, I guess being an insignificant Zoldyck does have its perks."

At least he was able to grasp onto the little freedom that he had, the freedom that his white-haired brother yearned for.

❝ ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing style kinda varies depending on what i'm writing about...
> 
> this chapter is just an exploration of kalluto's character, he's so underrated and deserves a lot more attention and recognition
> 
> i did not include the part about searching for his brother here, but i hope you like this portrayal of kalluto!


	3. illumi | emotionless

❝ ❞

requested by @/delammi on wattpad

❝ ❞

Illumi sat in the airship in silence, gazing at the reflection of himself on the window.

Illumi Zoldyck was a perfect assassin. Deadly, skilful, and emotionless.

But he was not always this way.

As a baby, he was just like all other babies. He babbled, laughed, cried and clapped his hands in excitement.

Nothing had changed, but everything about him changed.

He was set on the path to becoming a Zoldyck assassin. He learned, and trained, and killed, and earned the praise of his parents.

You are to become an assassin, they said. Assassins do not need emotions, they said. Forming relationships with others would only put the family at risk, they said.

The burden of being a Zoldyck had forced him to lose his colour. He had locked up the nuisance called emotions, deep within the beating, burning heart of the cold assassin.

He heaved a sigh. Even as he sighed, his expression was still blank.

When was the last time he had felt such intense emotions, that his lips actually curved into a smile?

His thoughts wandered to his white-haired brother, the heir of the Zoldyck family. The brother he loved so dearly, yet hurt so deeply.

He reminisced about the day Killua was born, the day he started training with Illumi, the day he killed for the first time, the day he completed his first mission alone.

The memories were sweet, filling him with pride and happiness. But they were also tainted bitter, by the pain Killua inflicted on him. His blue eyes spoke of hatred, resentment and anger, and his words were daggers, driven deep inside Illumi's heart.

Killua no longer loved his big brother, did he?

When he heard that Killua had escaped from home while he was on a mission, he had almost felt relieved that he wasn't home at the time.

If it had been up to him to restrain his brother, what would he have had to do?

But the relief did not last long, for when he had returned home, his mother had immediately issued a direct order to him: bring his brother home.

And now, he was sitting in an airship that was heading towards the venue of the 287th Hunter Exam.

Oh, he was going to have to hurt his brother again, huh?

Illumi sighed again. This time, his lips curled downwards, his eyes glittering with agony and remorse.

❝ ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> illumi needs a hug


	4. hisoka & illumi | sleepover

❝ ❞

requested by @/elmirathekumguzzler on wattpad

❝ ❞

"Hisoka, I've arrived," Illumi said to the phone as he exxited the airport. It was the night before his mission with Hisoka.

"Oh? You're a day early, Illumi~" an excited smile slowly crept onto Hisoka's lips. 

"I know. I'm booking a hotel. I'll see you-" before Illumi could finish his sentence, his acquaintance cut in.

"You're going to stay with me~ You can either stay where you are and wait for me to pick you up, or go to the address I send you," Hisoka said firmly. Illumi sighed, "Can I'"

"Nope~"

"Fine, send me the address," Illumi sighed again, exasperatedly. 

Half an hour later, Illumi arrived at Hisoka's place. He raised his arm to ring the bell, but then it opened.

"Illu~ Welcome~" Hisoka grinned ear to ear, beckoning Illumi to enter.

"Hi," Illumi simply replied as he went in.

It was not his first time visiting this apartment of Hisoka's. He made himself comfortable on the sofa, planning to sit there through the night.

Hisoka leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, "What are you doing, Illu? We're having a sleepover."

Illumi looked up at Hisoka and blinked blankly.

"You," Hisoka pointed at Illumi. "And I," he pointed at himself. "Sleepover, here at my house~"

"Oh. Aren't those for children, though? We're both well over twenty, Hisoka," Illumi tilted his head.

"I don't care~ This is a sleepover, you're coming with me to my bedroom~" Hisoka grabbed Illumi's wrist and dragged him along. He then forced the Zoldyck assassin to sit down on his bed. "We're going to have fun~ Relax~"

❝ ❞

Illumi was not sure how, and what exactly had happened that led up to what he was doing now, but here he was, sitting cross-legged on Hisoka's bed, his hand holding a brush as he was doing Hisoka's makeup.

"Done," he stated flatly, having completed the star and teardrop under Hisoka's eyes.

Hisoka held up a mirror and peered at his reflection. He looked up and beamed at Illumi, "Thanks, Illu~ They're perfect, you're actually good at this~" 

"Thanks."

"Alright~ I'm going to return the favour now~ Turn around, Illu~"

Illumi squinted at Hisoka suspiciously but still obliged. 

"I'm going to braid your hair for you~" 

"No."

"Yes~"

"No."

"Yes~ Now, sit still, don't make me use Bungee Gum~"

Illumi frowned ever so slightly.

"As you know, Bungee Gum has the properties of?~"

"Shut up."

"Say it~"

"...Both rubber and gum."

"Yup, exactly~"

Hisoka's long slender fingers worked its magic on Illumi's long, silky hair. 

About halfway through, Illumi noticed something was up.

"Hisoka. What are you doing?" he abruptly turned around and picked up the mirror.

"I tied your hair~"

"Into knots."

Illumi's huge eyes bore into Hisoka's. Hisoka burst out laughing.

The next thing he knew, a pillow slammed into his face.

"Ouch~"

"That's what you deserve."

Hisoka growled and threw a pillow back at Illumi.

With that, a pillow fight between a murderer and an assassin began.

❝ ❞

The next morning, Hisoka and Illumi had dark circles and bags under their eyes as they crawled out of the apartment for their mission.


	5. kuroo | his warmth

❝ ❞

It was cold out here.

You breathed out warm air onto your palms, hoping to provide some warmth from yourself to your icy, numb fingers. Shivering, you pulled the edges of your coat to wrap it more tightly around yourself, then stuffed your frozen, rigid hands back into the pockets of your coat. 

You kept your head down as you trudged through the snow-covered pavement. Dirty clumps of white with footmarks imprinted on top littered the ground, crunching under your feet.

You were thankful for the wool beanie which was snugly wrapped around your head as it kept most of your head warm. Yet still, cold, frosty air managed to squeeze through the gaps between the collar of your coat and the beanie, piercing the delicate skin of your neck. The coldness seemed to penetrate through your skin and sink into your body, chilling you to the bone. 

You scrunched up your shoulders in an attempt to cover your neck and it worked, but you eventually let your shoulders down, unable to maintain that position for long and surrendering to the biting wind of this December night.

You let out a sigh. You were freezing, that was for sure, but at least you had escaped from the bitter cold of your workplace.

A demanding and relentless authoritarian for a boss, heaps of work piled up on your frail shoulders, combined with unpleasant colleagues was the perfect recipe for you to wonder whether you should quit the job after all. 

You were obviously struggling, yet could find no one to support you. It was obvious that your co-workers considered you as merely a competitor, rival, and opponent, so you knew better than to seek help there.

You wrapped your coat more tightly around your body again, an attempt to shield yourself from the coldness seeping in between the gaps and cracks of you layers of clothing.

"I'll have to wear an additional layer tomorrow," you decided. "Right now, I just want to be home."

You turned around a corner, then a tall man bumped right into you.

"Sorry," you immediately apologised, though you believed it was not your fault as you watched the man, whose eyes had been fixated on his phone, look up at you. 

He glared at you and snarled coldly, "Are you blind?"

You simply muttered an apology again before turning to walk away. Your patience was running low, and you did not have the energy to deal with a jerk like him.

"He's the one who's blind, eyes glued to his phone, and he has the audacity to blame me?!" you thought angrily. This ordeal only served to fuel your foul mood even further.

With a frown etched on your face, you entered the building. The click-clack of your high heels rang throughout the lobby. You pressed the button and waited impatiently for the lift to arrive. 

Finally, with a ding, the doors opened to reveal an empty lift. Stepping in, you were glad it was vacant, as it meant human interaction was avoided.

The doors of the lift opened and you hurried along the corridor, halting before the door to your home. You inserted the key and twisted, but the door suddenly swung open on its own before you could push.

"Welcome home!" the deep, warm voice of your husband made your eyes widen in surprise.

There, right before you, was Kuroo standing with a bright grin on his face. A smile tugged at your lips as you entered the apartment, Kuroo closing the door behind you.

He helped you take your coat off and hung it up while you gazed at him with shining eyes, "You're back from work early today."

"Yup. It's the last day of this year after all. I'd like to spend more time with you," he said and reached for your hands.

"Wait, what? last day? It's new year's eve today?" your mind went blank, beyond shocked that you had failed to realise what day it was. "I can't believe I haven't noticed."

"Mhmm, you're too focused on your work, dear," he tousled the strands of your hair. "Your hands are ice-cold," he frowned, enclosing his large, warm palms around yours.

Your hands thawed out as he breathed out puffs of warm air onto them. The heat on your hands quickly spread throughout your frigid body, making its way to envelope your heart in a fuzzy, toasty haze.

"It's cold outside," you murmured before diving into Kuroo's embrace. His arms spread apart welcomingly as your body crashed into his.

"Papa! Is mama home?" the yelling was accompanied by a flurry of footsteps.

"Yeah," your husband yelled back.

"Mama!" you looked down to see your son sprint towards you.

"Sorry for being late, mama. I was in the toilet," he pouted. "Papa, I want to hug mama too!"

"Mama is cold. I'm warming her up," Kuroo smirked and held you closer.

"I'm really warm, I can warm mama up too!" he frowned.

Chuckling, you squatted down and put one arm around your son, "We can have a group hug."

"Fine," Kuroo crouched down as well.

"Yay!" the boy squealed as he tried his best to circle his small arms around the two of you.

It was warm in here.

❝ ❞


End file.
